The present invention relates to a method for packing bodies, e.g. fodder bales with an essentially cylindrical or parallelepipedic configuration, in a continous material, such as continous plastics, comprising to support the body and winding the continous material around the body from one or several magazines for continous material while rotating the body around a first axis of the body by means of a roller arrangement, comprising at least one rotatably arranged roller device.
The invention relates also to a device for performing the method.
Methods of essentially the above mentioned type are already known. According to such a known method a body, such as a bale, is supported on a table with two axially parallel and at a distance from each other arranged rolls, between which continous belts or stripes are running. The bands are arranged to rotate the bale around said first axis being essentially parallel to the roller axes. An essential problem with bales with a square or a rectangular cross section across said first axis exists, in that the bale circumferential speed is varying during each turn. From a position with the bale resting on a corner, the bale thus tilts, parts of the bale perpihery then having a speed surpassing that for a normal driven rotation. This results in a varying overlapping of the continous material, the plastics, wrinkling at the bale end portions as well as highly undesired thrust stresses in the structure, when the bale hits the roll lying in the tilting direction. Bale rotation will also become more energy consuming than necessary, when the bale must be lifted to a greater extent, when the corner/edge hits the belt. The bales might have a weight over 500 kg/m.sup.3, the tendecy being to even larger bale weights.